So called Love
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Brightflame thought Ashmask was perfect. She thought she would be with him forever. Wishclan challenge- Not Really True Love


**A/N: Hello guys! I have a new forum challenge to do! This one is for my friend Star upon a Crescent Moon's forum, Wishclan! This one is about a she-cat and tom that fall in love and it is forbidden. Then the tom leaves the she-cat for another and they get into a fight, the tom saying out loud the truth. So I hope you like it and don't forget to join Wishclan! Listen to it with the song Falling Fast by Avril Lavigne.**

When I first saw his pale grey pelt, I felt something different. He had bright blue eyes like the sky and the sweetest laugh. I knew I was in love and as much as I hated it, I couldn't help but fall for him. He saw just amazing. I felt my paws lead me to him and my heart beated loudly. He sat alone at the gathering and when he saw me walking towards him, he gave a warm smile. "My name is Ashmask. What is yours?" I felt my throat go dry and didn't know what to say.

He chuckled. "Want to sit with me?" I nodded and sat down beside him.

"I'm Brightflame," I say after a little bit.

He smiles. "That is a pretty name."

We sat quietly for the rest of the gathering and I felt like I was soaring above the clouds. He was just the nicest cat. No Brightflame! You are Shadowclan and he is Thunderclan! You can't love him no matter what your heart tells you! When the gathering had come to an end, he stood up and looked at me. "Can I see you again? Please? I never met a cat like you before and I don't care that we are different clans," he begged and I couldn't help but say yes.

As much as I hated being disloyal to my clan, I couldn't change my feelings. I loved him.

* * *

I would meet Ashmask every moon. Everytime I snuck away while my clanmates were asleep, I felt horrible, but once I saw his handsome face, all my doubt disappeared. Love is powerful and I didn't want to ever leave his side when morning camp. My silver fur would be messed with his grey fur and are tails were entwined.

_"__You look beautiful in the moonlight," he purred and I licked his cheek. _

_"__Thank you." My heart fluttered quickly and I knew no matter what happened we would be together forever. He gazed at the stars then looked back at me. _

_"__Brightflame, do you want to be my mate?"_

_The moment those words let his mouth, I felt overjoyed! "Yes!" I purred and he nuzzled my neck. Everything was perfect._

That was a few moons ago. My medicine cat, Liontooth had told me that I was expecting kits. Nobody knew I was having kits or who was the father. I had told Liontooth and he had promised not to tell anyone. I had been so happy when he told me the great news and tonight, I would be visiting my mate.

I was curled up in my nest in the warriors den, pretending to be asleep. Once the last cat had drifted off and I was sure nobody was awake, I crept out of the den, careful not to step on any stray tails. Once I exited the den, I slipped through the camp entrance and was walking under the pine trees, their soft needles under my paws.

When I had gotten to our usual meeting spot, he wasn't there. I was worried. He was always here before me! What had happened? I looked around and still didn't find him. "Ashmask?" I meowed and waited for a reply. Nothing. The chirps of crickets were the only other noise I heard besides my own voice. I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes and I struggled to blink them away. Upset, I turned and walked back to the Shadowclan camp. Maybe he got injured and had to stay back.

Tomorrow was the gathering and hopefully I could talk to him then.

* * *

I was searching the gathering, hoping to spot his familiar pelt amongst the other cats. Then I spotted him and my heart flutter nervously. I began walk up to him and when I was about a fox length away from him, a spotted she-cat walked up to him. "My name is Ashmask. What is yours?" the she-cat didn't answer him.

He chuckled. "Want to sit with me?" she nodded and sat down beside him.

"I'm Leopardfire," she meowed.

He smiled. "That is a pretty name."

I was shocked. That was the same he said to me. I wait, straining my ears to hear what he said next. Was I just another she-cat who had fallen for his trap? "Ashmask?" I said and he turned to me.

"Brightflame. What are you doing here?" The way he said it was so casual. It was like he didn't care that I caught him cheating on me with another cat.

"How could you? You said you loved me and now you leave me for another she-cat?" I wailed and he shrugged.

"I can't be loyal to my clan if I have you as my mate. Leopardfire is a Thunderclan cat and I love her," he meowed and I felt anger boiling in my veins.

"What about our kits?"

"Our kits? They aren't mine."

Those words hit me like a falling tree. I meant nothing to him. "I love you!" I wailed, tears streaming down my face. Leopardfire looked at Ashmask and then at me. A few cats had gathered around me and Ashmask.

"I don't love you Brightflame. I have moved on! You can keep you kits but they aren't mine," he spat and I stumbled backwards.

"No," I murmured and broken down, sobbing. I didn't care what other thought about me and how I was disloyal. I loved him and he took my heart and ripped it into a million pieces. "I hate you!" I spat at him and he shrugged, walking off.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you think and I will see you guys soon with another challenge or story chapter for Fight of the Broken! It just hit over 300 reviews! Hooray!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
